Ratchet and Clank VS Rocket and Groot
FireMaxPyro= INTERLUDE Wiz: In exploring the dangerous depths of space no two cosmic duos are better than these two pairs. BoomStick: Ratchet and Clank the Cosmic Commandos. Wiz: And Rocket and Groot the intergalactic space mercenaries. BoomStick: He's Wiz and I'm BoomStick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Ratchet and Clank Boomstick: The story begins with Ratchet who is a... Lombax? Is he supposed to be half Lemur half wombat? Wiz: Nobody knows for sure Boomstick. Anyway, on the planet Veldin Ratchet used his expert mechanic skills with his trusty omniwrench working construction in a garage. However, his true dream was to one day become a member of the Galactic Rangers, a group of heroes who protect the galaxy. BoomStick: So, when Galactic Ranger tryouts for new recruits came to his planet he signed up and succeeded the course but he was rejected anyway by Captain Qwark. So, later that night when Ratchet was laying down looking at the stars and feeling sorry for himself and with Ratchet's luck it's not like something was going to drop out of the sky to make things better or anything. (Something drops out of the sky revealing to be Clank in a spaceship.) '''BoomStick: Well... ok then.' Wiz: This was the Sentry bot XJ-0461. BoomStick: But that's hard to say in conversation and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over so... Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call you Clank. BoomStick: You see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory but when the factory malfunctioned accidentally creating this little guy the place's most deadly robot Victor Von Ion was ordered to destroy him. After dodging a barrage of lasers, missiles, fire etc Clank escaped in a spaceship, ended up with Ratchet and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy. Wiz: They may seem like a strange pair but they are a great team. Ratchet has experience in martial arts, survival skills, stealth and much more but what he really uses to his advantage is his proficiency with his wide arsenal of versatile weaponry. BoomStick: "Wide" is an understatement. He has a shitload of countless badass weapons which we'll get to in a moment. Wiz: And despite his puny size, Clank i'snt a bad fighter himself as he has been shown to be able to fight some enemies on his own with a robotic spinning arms technique and he is extremely intelligent but what really makes him a useful sidekick for Ratchet is his ability to be used as a personal helicopter and even a jetpack. BoomStick: And turns out Clank's creation wasn't completely accidental. Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni. Energy based creatures that can control, slow down time, and even be immune to time-altering effects. Abilities which Clank possesses. BoomStick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard! Wiz:Clank also has the chronoscepter, a large golden scepter given to Clank by the Zoni. Clank can use it as a melee weapon much like Ratchet's wrench and it can shoot time bombs which slow down time in a specific area. '''BoomStick: But, that's not all! Clank can also transform into his super form Giant Clank. Giant Clank is strong enough to punch down buildings and is armed with weaponry. I'm talking shooting rockets from his arms, lasers, and energy bombs. Wiz: Ratchet and Clank are both loaded with nanotech, microscopic machines which repair their bodies from injury giving them extra defense/durability but it is limited in supply. BoomStick: Senator Armstrong would approve. Nanotech son! Wiz: Back to Ratchet himself, besides he has his omniwrench to fend off foes he also has a bunch of powerful weapons at his disposal. I'm sure you'll have fun with this, I'm going to work on an experiment in the meantime so take it away BoomStick. BoomStick: With pleasure Wiz! First off on the awesome weapons list is the warmonger a rocket launcher that fires multiple rockets at once. BoomStick: The megaturret gun sets and implants a bunch of auto-firing machine guns that can destroy tanks! ' BoomStick: The vortex cannon sucks up little enemies and shoots them out like little flaming meteors.' ' BoomStick: The pyrocitor is a flamethrower with flames hot enough to disintegrate foes with enough burning.' BoomStick: The liquid nitrogen gun is a freeze ray to freeze enemies into solid icicles. BoomStick: The groovitron which summons a disco ball that forces foes to randomly dance! Wiz: Ratchet's arsenal also includes energy shields. Wiz: Razor claws Wiz: ... And various drones to assist him in battle. Wiz: Ratchet even has weapons that can morph enemies to weaken them. Like the Sheepinator which fires a ray to turn enemies into tiny, adorable sheep. Wiz: And the pixelizer which pixelates enemies to look like... an old school video game character. Wiz: However, don't overestimate these two weapons. As cheap as they may seem they are most effective on small, weak enemies but take awhile to work on bigger and stronger foes. BoomStick: Ratchet's also got doom blades, fired from a gun that shoots blades just as rapid-fire and OP as MegaMan's metal blades! BoomStick: The bouncer which launches a large bomb which releases smaller homing bombs when it explodes. Wiz: And the proton drum a metallic ball that retracts its wall revealing a pulsating orb of pink energy that expels shockwaves repeatedly zapping enemies with electricity damaging and keeping them in place. Wiz: With their weapons and abilities Ratchet and Clank have... BoomStick: WAIT! Let's not forget my all time favorite weapon of Ratchet's. The RYNO 5. Designed as the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, Part mini-gun, part rocket launcher this beautiful, badass thing unleashes a river of death in what ever direction she's facing all while listening to the classic song Tchaikovsky's " 1812 Overture". Wiz: Right! Anyway, Ratchet and Clank have accomplished quite impressive things like first off saving the galaxy from the evil Dr. Nefarious. BoomStick: And strong enough to stop a War grok with just an omniwrench, fast enough to dodge close range lasers fire, durable enough to survive crash landing in their ship with an explosion and even the vacuum of space. Wiz: However, being able to survive deadly blows is entirely thanks to their limited supply of nanotech. That being said, if they run out of microbots then the next hit is sure to be fatal but Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any weapons or nanotech but rather their unbreakable bond of... BoomStick: NO, you aren't saying that cheesy shit again! SKIP TO ANALYSIS OUTRO! Wiz: Hey! WAIT... ( Shows Ratchet flying high in the sky with Clank as a jetpack) Rocket and Groot Wiz: Rocket and Groot are the intergalactic space mercenaries and members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. BoomStick: ... Is that a Raccoon and a tree? Wiz: Yup, Rocket and Groot are a formidable pair. They... Intermission Battle Results |-| Goldmaster= Ratchet and Clank vs Rocket Raccoon and Groot is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Ratchet from the game series Ratchet and Clank against Rocket Raccoon from Marvel Comics. Description These two gadget building, weaponry using mammals will shoot and scratch their way into a death battle! Which critter will become roadkill? Interlude Ratchet Rocket Pre-Fight Fight Category:FireMaxPyro Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Technology Duel Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Animal vs Animal" themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles